Into the Jurassic World/Meeting Owen Grady (CTaRAOLD)
This is how Into the Jurassic World/Meeting Owen Grady goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Crash Bandicoot: We should go to another world. Meg Griffin: Ok, Crash. Ryan F-Freeman: Here we go! Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle and the gang jump into the gateway and they are flying in the vortex Odette: I'm flying like a swan! Sci-Ryan: I think you're right, Odette. Crash Bandicoot: Yee-HA!! I think this is how Cody follow Sunset to CHS one time. Cody Fairbrother: I hope this dimension better be cool. Evil Ryan: I'm sure that I'll never get sick of this! Jurassic World, Batman, Crash, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Ryan and the gang crash land into Isla Nublar Sci-Ryan: Ouch. Where are we? Cody Fairbrother: It's Jurassic World! Crash Bandicoot: That's where Tino been to. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Adagio, Aria, Sonata. Welcome to Jurassic world. Sonata Dusk: Cool line, Ryan. We have to remember what Gandalf said about sin showing and touching things. Ryan F-Freeman: Evil Ryan will find the Amber. You're the best, Sonata. Sonata Dusk: For real-sies? Wow. I'm so happy. Discord: Yes, Sonata. Even Ryan is the into Ryan in his Alpha Gang outfit member of the Alpha Gang, he and Dr. Z did some research on dinosaurs. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Unlike Seth, I don't betray them. Because I love those kids Laura and Rod. Crash Bandicoot: Is this is where Tino, you and the Weekenders team been to, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Yes, Crash. Tino is my girlfriend like Timothy. Evil Ryan: I'll go find the amber and hope Robin, Frodo and Metalbeard are here. Evil Anna: Look over there, Sci-Ryan. It's the raptor trainer. Sci-Ryan: Owen Grady. There's Claire, Zach and Gray Mitchell. Owen Grady: Ryan and friends! Ryan F-Freeman: Owen. Owen I missed you so much. Captain Hook: You know him, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. I was a raptor trainer like Tino. Bertram T. Monkey: Cool. That landing made me swallow my chewing gum. Sci-Ryan: At least Mal can't be trusted. I got one of those alarm clocks that goes "EEH, EEH, EEH, EEH!". Princess Ivy: You're funny, Sci-Ryan. laughs Sci-Ryan: Claire we've got a question to ask. Crash: Why is Cortex trying to steal the amber from you? Claire:' '''I don't know. I don't know why he wants the Amber from me. Owen Grady:' Well, whatever he wants. We have to keep the Amber save from him. Claire: Lowery, Do you know where the Amber is? Lowery: The Amber is in the old Jurassic Park Visitor's Center. Ryan: Then, we haven't got time to lose. Let's find the amber before Cortex does. So, our heroes, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle and Owen goes off to find the amber. Unknown to them, the Indominus Rex returns from sea, she seeks revenge on the heroes. Meg: What the Henry! What is that thing?! Evil Ryan: That's the Indominus Rex! Batman: You know this dinosaur? Ryan: We've faced her long ago! Sci-Ryan: If we faced the Indominus Rex before, then let's do it again. He tries to fight the I-Rex, but she slaps him with her tail. Batman: She's too strong! Wyldstyle: Then how are we suppose to defeat her? Matau: How are we suppose to know! Ryan: The same thing we did before. e! Ryan: Yeah! Bertram: Where's Rexy when we need her? Ryan We shall... '''RUN! Gandalf the Grey: (in Pumbaa's voice) Shall we run for our lives? Owen Grady: (in Timon's voice) Oh yes, let's. Our heroes, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle and Owen run away and the Indominus Rex goes after them. Rigby (EG): She's gaining on us! Alvin: Faster! Simon: If I don't make it, Ryan. Take me to Sora and tell Kairi I love Rianna! At the old Jurassic Park Vistor's Center, our heroes, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle and Owen hides from the I-Rex. Ryan: In here! (They hid inside the building) Wyldstyle: Wow, that was close. Ryan: You said it Wyldstyle. I think we are safe now. Owen Grady: You and me both Ryan. Thomas: Yeah. Meg: But what shall we do? Crash: Yeah with the hybrid out there, we're doomed. Ryan: You're right. Let's find the amber in this Visitor's Center. Our heroes, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle and Owen start to find the amber Ryan found the amber display case, but he noticed the amber is gone. Ryan: Man! The amber is gone! Cortex: Because I have it! Crash: Cortex! Batman: What do you want with the amber Cortex? Cortex:' '''Don't want to tell you. Wyldstyle: Stop him! They went into the garage and Cortex got away. Ryan: We got to fix that jeep! Sci-Ryan: And fast! Simon: Let's do it! Wyldstyle: I know who has a wrench to fix that old jeep. Emmet appears out of the vortex. Emmet Brickowski: The Special is here. Ryan: Hi, Emmet. Can you fix this old jeep for us? Emmet Brickowski: No problem. Emmet starts to work fixing the jeep with his wrench. Then the jeep's engine starts revving again. Emmet Brickowski: There, the jeep is all fixed up. Wyldstyle: Thanks, Emmet. Emmet Brickowski: You're welcome Wyldstyle. You mind if I join your group? Ryan: Sure, Emmet. Welcome aboard. All of a sudden, there was a roar. The team runs for their lives. Ryan: It gaining! Batman: Please chance it. The team, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Owen and Emmet quickly jumps into the jeep. As they speeds it up out of the garage, the I-Rex showed up. Owen Grady: Must go faster! Indominus Rex: ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAR!!!!!! Ryan: Oh Dang! Matau: Hey look! Rigby (EG): It's Rexy, Charlie, Blue, Delta, and Echo! Wyldstyle: Looks like they have come to save us! Theodore: Yeah, they're helping us getting that hybrid off our tail. The I-Rex ultimately failed and walked away into the vortex. Odette: That was close. Emmet Brickowski: Too close Wyldstyle: Nice Emmet, now let's go after Cortex and the amber. Emmet Brickowski: Right. When the team, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Emmet and Owen arrived, and they see Hades and Ursula. Owen Grady: Cortex and Azula. Azula: Hello, Mr. Grady. Cortex: Looking for this? Ryan: Yes! Wyldstyle: Now hand us the amber! Cortex: I'm afraid we can't do, we've have someone you don't. Claire Dearing: Let go of me! Owen Grady: Let her go! Cortex: Too late. Then, the vortex appears. Zach Mitchell: Aunt Claire! Gray Mitchell: We'll save you! Claire Dearing: Run, my nephews! (gets sucked into the vortex) Gray Mitchell: '''AUNT CLAIRE!!!!' Owen Grady: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Gandalf the Grey: You and Cortex won't get away with this Azula! Cortex: We already have. Azula: Ta-ta. They walked away with the Amber into the vortex. Zach Mitchell: Aw man! They've got away with the amber! Gray Mitchell: And Aunt Claire! Simon Masrani: We've got to get that amber back! Meg: Right! Let's go! Owen Grady: No, this is all my fault. I should have saved her. Batman: Don't worry, Owen. Gandalf the Grey: We'll rescue her. We promise. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes